


Talk

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: A simple short one shot set in "Full Circle". Varsh pulls the Doctor aside to tell him about Adric.
Relationships: Adric & Fourth Doctor, Adric & Varsh
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334110
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple one shot of my own. Depending on your own version of the Doctor Who canon, you can consider this a part of the Coexistenceverse if you wish. This might give me some ideas of possible upcoming one shots in my series of fan fics, who knows. 
> 
> Basically it is a short one shot story which is basically a missing scene in the story “Full Circle” of a simple discussion about Adric between Varsh and the Doctor.

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all characters and related properties in the franchise belong to the BBC.

**Talk**

The Doctor, in his fourth incarnation, was at the Starliner on the Planet Alzarius in the 32nd Century, was in tow with one of the Alzarians, a young boy named Adric and they met up with two of the Alzarians that were a part of a group known as the Outlers were with him being their leader and Adric's older brother named Varsh and Keara, who was Login's daughter. One of their own, Tylos had already been killed by the Marshmen that were invading the Starliner.

Varsh had a strange feeling that he needed to explain something to the Doctor, as if he knew that something big was going to happen and he did not have any clue what that would be at the time. With that being said, Varsh pulled the Doctor to the side to talk to the time lord.

“So,” the Doctor asked after he was pulled aside, “what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“It is about Adric.” Varsh answered, “I just have a strange feeling that something is going to happen. Possibly to me, possibly to him. I am not for sure, but I wanted you to know this.”

“Alright then,” the Doctor replied, “Feel free to explain to me about Adric.”

“When Adric was young,” Varsh explained, “that is when his troubles began. Our mother Talisa and father Morrell were killed in a forest fire when we were both young and it left us both to fend for ourselves.”

“I am very sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with......”

“I am getting to that. Since then, bad things have been following my younger brother around ever since we lost our parents. That is why I basically did not allow him to join the Outlers to begin with because I feared that if he did, that things would be much worse for him.”

“I can understand. You did not allow him to join you and your friends because you wanted to protect him.”

“Yeah.” Varsh nodded, “And there is something else.”

“And what would that be?”

“Despite everything that has happened, I do love my brother. Also, if anything should happen to me, and I mean anything, promise me that you will look after Adric.”

The Doctor was silent at first, not really knowing what to say.

“You have to promise me.” Varsh insisted, “Adric seems to trust you. He loves learning new things. Besides, even if something does happen to me, I know that I will always be with my little brother.”

“Okay.” the Doctor nodded, “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Varsh sighed with relief.

Little did they know, something would actually happen to Varsh! He ended up getting killed by the Marshmen, despite Adric's attempts to save him. Adric would end up being a stow away on the TARDIS and after discovering this, the Doctor was going to take Adric back home at first, but after a series of adventures in E Space before they arrived at the Gateway, the Doctor remembered the promise he made to Varsh, the Time Lord decided to let Adric stay with him on the TARDIS and the rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!! The first of many side stories in the Coexistenceverse. It could have been better, but I thought this would be established for the Coexistenceverse canon that is set for my set of fanfictions. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. Cheers!


End file.
